


Prank and Practice

by pizzascape



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Already Dating, F/F, Shizuku Top, practicing....riiiight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzascape/pseuds/pizzascape
Summary: Kasumi decides to catch her hard-working girlfriend by surprise.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Prank and Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCoolOne05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolOne05/gifts).



Skipping merrily down the hallway, bathed in the evening glow, Kasumi whistled a tune in time with her movements. Her whole body practically jumped for joy at the prank she was about to pull.

She drew close to the room where the drama club met. But she knew that only one person would be practicing this late. Her fellow idol, girlfriend, and soon to be prankee, Shizuku Osaka. She had it all laid out…

_The charming, dashing Kasumi Nakasu opened the door to the drama club room and the world stopped around her. The beautiful Shizuku Osaka smiled warmly at her, inviting her in._

_"Wow, you're practicing late, Shizuko!"_

_"Ah, well… the role I'm practicing is a hard one! There's a dance and everything… not the kind we do, but a slow one…"_

_A grin formed on Kasumi's face and in one smooth motion, took Shizuku by one hand and placed the other on her back. Leaning into her, they naturally fell into a waltz position._

_"Then, would you like some help with that, my dear?"_

Thinking about Shizuku's face turning red, Kasumi could hardly contain her squees. She would be SO embarrassed! But there was little time to revel, for now was the moment of truth. Opening the door, she greeted her just as she rehearsed.

"Wow, you're practicing late…"

She paused a bit. How strange. She expected to see Shizuku practicing as soon as she opened the door. Instead, she was treated to an empty room. Papers were scattered about the floor, making Kasumi feel uneasy.

"Shizu...ko?"

Gently taking a step forward she scanned the room, looking at every nook and cranny she could see. The drama room was kept clean in the middle, but every corner was filled with old props, scripts, costumes, and the occasional chair or couch for the members to take a break on.

It was on a couch in the far corner that Kasumi found Shizuku, eyes shut, softly breathing in and out.

"Ahh, shoulda figured." Must have been spending too much time with Kanata, Kasumi thought. She looked down at the face of the sleeping girl, upturned in a peaceful smile. She couldn't pull off her prank now could she? Not when she was this defenseless.

 _And cute…_ Kasumi blushed at that thought, shaking her head. She took a seat at the corner of the couch, continuing to watch Shizuku before her. Light from the windows shined down on the both of them and Kasumi couldn't help but notice Shizuku's hair shined in it, making it look like one of those stained glass windows Emma talked about.

Kasumi's fingers fidgeted. She almost moved to stand up, to leave her prank for another day.

But something inside of her told her to do something first. She leaned over Shizuku, until her face was nearly where Shizuku's was.

Pausing for just a moment, she gulped, face turning red. "Good night, Shizuko…". She slowly moved her lips to Shizuku's forehead. She got closer, and closer, and finally…

She felt a sudden jerking motion as her body flipped. Before Kasumi knew it, she was the one laying on the couch, still warm from its previous occupant, who was now the one craning over her.

Shizuku grinned. "Why, hello there, Kasumi-san."

Kasumi looked away, trying to ignore the growing blush on her face. "H-hello, Shizuko…"

Shizuku leaned in. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What was that?"

Kasumi moved her hands to cover her face."H-hello…"

Shizuku chuckled. "You know, Kasumi-san…" She leaned into Kasumi's ear until her mouth was hardly a centimeter away and whispered.

"This is how you tease the girl you love."

Kasumi couldn't ignore her blush any longer and melted under Shizuku's overpowering presence. "You… you got me."

"That I did. But since you did come all the way here… why don't you help me practice for my play?"

Kasumi opened one eye. "Practice?"

"Why yes." Shizuku leaned in again, her crystal blue eyes boring right into Kasumi's soul. "You know the one right? Sleeping Beauty?"

Kasumi gulped. "Y-yes." Feeling Shizuku above her, her own body slackened to match.

Shizuku smiled deviously. "Well… then you must know what it took to awaken the sleeping maiden, don't you?" she said in a low voice.

Kasumi gazed at Shizuku before her. The evening light made her hair shine, framing her face in an ethereal glow.

There was only one way to answer her properly. She leaned in, and as her lips met Shizuku's, everything felt right in that moment. She came here to pull a prank on her girlfriend, to tease her just a little bit.

But as their kiss deepened, Kasumi thought. Maybe there were some feelings in this world better than a successful prank.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I finally wrote something that's not Starira related! How was it? :D
> 
> My girlfriend, TheCoolOne05 was saddened by the lack of ShizuTop content out there, so I decided to provide~ Not much else to say, so as always, feel free to leave kudos and a comment and also yell @ me on
> 
> Twitter: @EverydaysPizza
> 
> Other than that, stay safe, stay healthy, and stay toasty! Pizza out!


End file.
